<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Ain't Pretty Woman by MsPooslie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987825">This Ain't Pretty Woman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPooslie/pseuds/MsPooslie'>MsPooslie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Bucky's dad is a homophobe, Homophobic Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added (probably), Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Rich Steve Rogers, Rimming, Sex Worker Bucky Barnes, Student Bucky Barnes, Switching, alexander pierce but not evil, brock rumlow as the jerk (as always), bucky's dad is abusive, past alexander pierce/bucky barnes but NOT HTP!, steve rogers punching people (so protective steve rogers i guess?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPooslie/pseuds/MsPooslie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is a college student who gets into sex work to pay for school. Steve is newly back in Brooklyn. They meet at a bar when Steve steps up to help Bucky who is being abused by a john. Friendship is immediately sparked. Steve hires Bucky to help him explore his bisexuality. Spoiler alert: they fall in love. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Riley/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers &amp; Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Not Another Stucky Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Killing of a Giant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks SO MUCH to my artists, the NaSBB mods for organizing this and to my Beta reader (my friend Carolyn) who had to wade through my grammar and nonsense! This was my first time writing for a bang and it was so awesome! </p><p>please, if i have missed anything in the tags, do tell me! hope you enjoy!</p><p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/45PW319TD5DfnVkBzqRVlS">spotify playlist of chapter titles: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/45PW319TD5DfnVkBzqRVlS</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pooslie/nasbb/">Pinterest board (mostly look inspiration and outfits but also recipes of meal steve makes in chapter 4!): https://www.pinterest.com/pooslie/nasbb/</a>
</p><p>You guys!! My beta reader, Carolyn, made Steve’s jazz playlist from their dinner date!!  <a href="%E2%80%9C"> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3FdmRx0JIUHqCTS2vPnBdE </a></p><p> <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/sevenmarie/50700595698/in/dateposted-friend/"></a><br/>
<br/>
<b><i>Banner by cassandrasfisher</i></b></p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ps0-bR72oxU"> Chapter title based on this track by foxwedding: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ps0-bR72oxU</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/sevenmarie/50701422607/in/dateposted-friend/">  </a>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>Chapter header art by cassandrasfisher</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Steve doesn’t know why he is even here or why he even agreed to come out tonight. They are great and trying so hard to cheer him up. Steve is not having it. He knows they mean well but he JUST signed the divorce papers today. He’s pouting, sitting with his chin in his hand while sullenly throwing peanut shells into the now-empty bowl.Worst of all, his mood is souring the whole table. </p><p>As Riley picks up some long-term bicker that all couples have, Steve takes advantage of Sam’s distraction to look out across the bar and perks up when he spots a Twinkie little snack of a guy, slim, long brown hair, sparkling light eyes, and just a touch of makeup to make his features pop. He’s wearing a pastel, multi-colored, metallic motorcycle jacket over a plain white v-neck tee and the skinniest jeans Steve has ever seen. Seriously, how does he get his feet through there? The Snack Guy appears to be flirting pretty heavily with an Italianesque bruiser sort who has at least 5 inches and 100 pounds on him. And Steve can see the appeal, honestly. He’s big and looks dumb as a mud fence, but he also like he could show you a good time. </p><p>
  
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>art by Deisderium</em> </strong>
</p><p>That’s not what he is doing right now though. Snack Guy looks pained now, pushing the brute off his neck. Steve can only catch snippets of the conversation before Bruiser grabs his left wrist, pinning it painfully behind his back. Snack Guy cries out, loud enough to be heard from their booth, “Brock, honey, you’re hurting me! Co--ah! Come on, sugar, that’s my bad shoulder!” Bruiser, or Brock, apparently, just twists his arm harder eliciting a pained gasp of shock as Snack twists to try and ease the strain, Brock takes the opportunity to leave several pinching bite marks on his exposed neck. When Snack tries to push him off with an obviously fake laugh and a “that’s enough honey, you proved your point!” Bruiser BROCK grabs the other wrist growling, “if you don’t shuddup I’m gonna shut you up!” he pushes the Snack’s right arm to meet his left, holding them both in his giant meat paw in a grip that looks like it will be added to the marks he’s already left.</p><p>Steve is up and moving across the bar before Sam even realizes anything is going on, and even though he’s tiny, Steve steps right up in Brock’s face. “Hey, man, he said you're hurting him.” </p><p>Bruiser Brock turns to him, slowly, not letting go of Snack’s arms, “Yeah, why don’t you mind your business. What’re ya gonna do about it anyway? You’re like four feet tall.”</p><p>Snack has completely frozen like a rabbit. Steve tries to give him a reassuring smile but that just makes him look more scared.</p><p>“I’m five-four and have been trained by the best to defend myself and others so I suggest you let him go.”</p><p>“Man, why do you even care what I do to some fruity little whore anyways?” Brock shakes Snack, who blushes at this exchange.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter what his job is, he still deserves to do his business unscathed. Now let him go or I am going to have to make you.”</p><p>Brock laughs and acts like he is going to let Snack go but instead tries to take a backhand swing at Steve, who deftly dodges and then steps in, grabbing Brock’s hand and bending it back towards his arm, painfully. By now a small crowd has gathered around the fracas, Brock looks around at the many angry and annoyed faces, including Sam &amp; Riley who together could definitely give him a run for his money. Brock drops Snack Guy’s arms unceremoniously, which causes him to yelp and stumble into Steve. Unfazed, Steve catches him steadily and guides him to a barstool, all while never taking his other hand away from Brock’s twisted arm. </p><p>Brock finally puts his free hand up in surrender and, when Steve releases him, turns on his heel to leave. Snack suddenly emboldened by the support calls out, “Hey, you still owe for the time. Mr. Pierce is gonna be mad enough about the bruises. You don’t want him coming after you for money, too!”</p><p>Brock stomps back over to him, face thunderous. Snack raises his chin in defiance as Steve steps up beside him, “Well?”</p><p>Brock growls, literally growls! And pulls out a wad of money, “Here you go, princess. Since I didn’t get mine, I’m only giving you half. Pierce can take the rest outta your hide for all I care.” He throws it at Snack. The money, of course, flies everywhere. </p><p>Snack’s face is bright red with embarrassment as the patrons help him gather his money. He’s cradling his left arm against his chest. The crowd disperses now that the show is over. Steve steps back to give him space and offers his hand, “Hey, I’m Steve. You OK, pal?”</p><p>“Yeah, I just--my shoulder, old injury--fucker knew it too. Asshole.”</p><p>Sam steps forward, “Hey man, I was a medic in the Air Force. Want me to take a look at it?” When Snack nods, Sam turns to Riley, “Hey babe, get a bag of ice from the bartender, ok?” He turns back to Snack after Riley steps away, “Ok, lets just go through some motions here, alright? If it hurts too much tell me to stop right away.” He begins slowly but confidently manipulating the arm. </p><p>Snack looks pained. Steve steps closer, “So uh, this is Sam. What’s your name, buddy?”</p><p>Snack huffs a laugh, “Close, but no. My name is Bucky,” he re-iterates the K sound.</p><p>Sam groans, “Oh no, not another one.” Steve and Bucky give him nearly identical fake innocent looks, which makes Sam roll his eyes and mutter, “Sarcastic assholes.”</p><p>Riley comes back with the ice. As Steve makes introductions, Sam wraps the bag in a bartowel and ties it to the overstretched muscle. “Ok, man you gotta take it easy on this arm the next couple of days. If you alternate heat and cold tonight and tomorrow, it should be OK. If it shows bruising at the shoulder or is still bothering you more than usual in three days, you should go to a doctor, but I don’t think anything is torn.”</p><p>“Hey, thanks, man,” Bucky stands from the stool and grabs his jacket, turning to leave.</p><p>“Wait!” Steve practically shouts it, “Sorry, I just--you wanna have a drink with us? My round.” He tries to look nonchalant, but Sam knows that face. Bucky is now in what he calls the tractor-beam gaze. Almost nobody has the willpower to deny Steve when he turns the full wattage of those baby blues on them.</p><p>Bucky looks a bit like a wild animal, obviously torn about wanting to stay. “Well, I should go back to Mr. Pierce, see if he’s got someone else for me. Unless I could interest one of you fellas with a quick beej to make up the difference,” he tries to play it off like he is joking but there is a desperation in his eyes.</p><p>Riley finally speaks, “This Mr. Peirce, he your pimp? He gonna rough you up if you don’t have the money?”</p><p>“I mean he’s not a pimp like that. He owns a few clubs and some underground gambling rings. I entertain select clients of his on a case-by-case basis. So yes, he is my ‘pimp’,” Bucky uses air quotes, “but no, he’s not going to hurt me. In fact, he’s probably gonna ban Brock from all his establishments for bruising me. He doesn’t like damage to his merch.” </p><p>Steve chews his lip before pulling out his wallet, unfolding a not insubstantial stack of cash, “Here. That’s all the cash I got on me. Will that cover it so you can take the rest of the night off?”</p><p>“Steve, what? No, man. I can't take your money!” Bucky looks to Sam and Riley for help but they both just put their hands up.</p><p>“Hey man, I learned a long time ago that Steve is not gonna take no for an answer if he is trying to help you.”</p><p>Steve glares at Sam and shoves the money into Bucky’s hand, “Come on, man, it’s fine. I'm good. It’s just money.”</p><p>Bucky snorts derisively, “‘Just money,’ he says. Jesus! So tell me, Mr. Rockerfeller, what do you do for a living that you can waste all this on some, what did Brock call me, fairy little whore? And you aren’t even getting a suckjob out of it?” </p><p>Sam and Riley both cackle. Sam pulls Steve in under his arm, “Fuck, Steve, he’s as feisty as you! We are in deep shit if you two ever decide you wanna take over the world!”</p><p>Steve spares Sam a glare before clearing his throat, “I have a webcomic about a dancing monkey named Beans.”</p><p>“Beans? Is that the name of the comic or the monkey?”</p><p>“Both.”</p><p>“Cool,” Bucky nods, “OK, wanna get shitfaced?”</p><p>“Definitely!”</p><p>It only takes 45 minutes but Steve and Bucky are now thoroughly hammered. Sam and Riley are taking it slow as they both have day jobs. On the other hand,  Steve and Bucky are slamming down the drinks. Being lightweights, they are so drunk that they have started singing “Pianoman” to each other.  Bucky wholeheartedly accepts Steve’s theory--and insists on passing it along to anyone who will listen (their poor waitress has heard it three times so far)--that the song is actually about a gay bar and Billy Joel is just real clueless.</p><p>As Riley taps his watch, Sam takes the bill from the long suffering waitress (four times now) and pays with Steve’s card, giving her a huge tip. She gives him a big smile. Sam overhears her telling the bartender the “Pianoman gay bar” theory as they shuffle Steve and Bucky out to the curb. </p><p>They pack Bucky off in an Uber, after making him call his roommate to help him inside because he is well and truly drunk.</p><p>On their way home, Steve starts to get weepy about his life again, “SING US A SONG you’re the piano-mmmm,” sniff, “Sing us a song,” sniff, “Sam?”</p><p>“Yeah, whats up?”</p><p>“I’m never gonna see him again am I?” sniff.</p><p>Sam gives Riley a LOOK before answering, “Probably not, Steve. Sorry.”</p><p>“He was so pretty though!” groan and sniff.</p><p>“Yeah, we know how you like a feisty brunette.”</p><p>“Yeah,” sniff, “like Pegs. GOD I really fucked that up, huh, Sam?”</p><p>Sam sighs, takes Riley’s free hand in his and kisses it, thankful everyday that they are together. “I think you just were not a good fit, Steve. It’s neither of your faults. Or it’s both. I don’t know.”</p><p>“Yeah,” sniff, “I hope I see Bucky again some day,” and with that, Steve sniffs one more time before mumbling and dozing off.</p><p>Sam throws a worried look at Riley, who brings their still-joined hands to his own lips for a moment before nodding, “Yeah babe, he’s in trouble. He’s already got it bad.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Like Real People Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yrleydRwWms">Chapter title based on the Hozier song
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yrleydRwWms</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/sevenmarie/50701340501/in/dateposted-friend/">  </a>
  <br/>
  <strong>Chapter header art by cassandrasfisher</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bucky wakes up to his phone ringing. When did he change his ringtone to Stars and Stripes forever?? He slaps around in the bed until he finds the cursed thing and answers it—all without opening his eyes because he knows based on his headache that it will hurt. “—o? Ahem. Hello?” It takes him two tries to get sound out of his dry throat. </p><p>“Bucky? Hey, it’s Steve. Sorry to wake you up, but I think you have my phone.”</p><p>“Steve?”</p><p>“Oh. Uhh yeah? From last night?”</p><p>“Oh yeahhhh. Stevie.” He smiles, remembering the feisty little firecracker of a man. “Nah, I don’t think I have your phone, man.”</p><p>Steve laughs softly, “Come on Buck. I know you have it.”</p><p>Bucky whines a little as he rolls over and buries his face in the blankets, “No, I don’t got it Stevie!”</p><p>“Bucky, honey, I need you to open your eyes and look at the phone in your hand.”</p><p>“Wha-?” He opens one eye a tiny fraction and looks at the phone. It is not his phone. “Dammit”</p><p>“Yeah, pal.” </p><p>“How’re we gonna fix this?”</p><p>“Umm, well, can you meet me somewhere today? Or I can come to you.”</p><p>Bucky groans and rolls over to see Natasha smirking at him from the doorway with a bottle of water and aspirin. “Ugh, hang on a sec. I gotta take some drugs for this hangover before my brain is gonna work at all.” He tosses the phone down on the bed and makes grabby hands at Natasha.</p><p>“I bet you feel like absolute shit, James.” She hands him the aspirin and opens the bottle. “You’re not twenty-two anymore- can’t be drinking like that.”</p><p>He just glares at her as he takes the bottle of water, downing the pain meds. He flops back on the bed and pulls the blankets back over his head. “Leammie alone, I had a bad night. Brock--”</p><p>She interjects, “Motherfucker! I thought you weren’t seeing him anymore?!”</p><p>“Yeah well, I'm for sure not after THAT. He almost dislocated my shoulder in the middle of the bar! If Stevie--oh shit!” He scrabbles for where the phone has gotten tangled in the blankets “Steve?”</p><p>“Hey, Buck.”</p><p>“Hi, sorry. My brain is working now. What were we saying?”</p><p>“Trading phones back,” the fondness is clear in Steve’s voice.</p><p>“Right. Do you know Pamela’s?”</p><p>“On Utrecht?”</p><p>“Yeah, I need their pancakes to make it through this.”</p><p>Steve laughs, “Ok, meet you there in an hour?”</p><p>“Kay.”</p><p> </p><p>As he approaches the diner, Steve sees Bucky through the window and is immediately reminded of how smitten he is. Bucky has his hair up in a little half-bun and is wearing pink tinted  star-studded sunglasses and a teal embroidered peasant top. Steve knocks on the window and waves as he passes, before quickly walk-jogging to slide into the booth opposite. “Hey, Bucky. You are looking good for how shitty you must feel--if it is even half as bad as I am.”</p><p>Bucky smiles, demurely, “Yeah, Nat hit me up with about a gallon of water when I got home and then again this morning. I’d probably be at death’s door otherwise.”</p><p>“Ugh, I know that feeling. I am definitely too old to drink like that anymore.”</p><p>“Oh yes, the ripe old age of what, twenty-eight?”</p><p>“Thirty-two actually, but thank you for the compliment.”</p><p>Bucky just smiles and pushes the lone menu towards Steve, “I always get the same thing.”</p><p>“Hah--me, too.”</p><p>Bucky eyes him, “Lemmie guess- the morning after?”</p><p>Steve blushes a little, “Yeah. With a side of lyonnaise potatoes though.”</p><p>“Jesus! Where do you put it all?!”</p><p>“My Ma always said I must have a hollow leg because it certainly doesn’t go anywhere else.” He’s quiet for a moment before clearing his throat, “What about you?”</p><p>“You’re not gonna try and guess?”</p><p>Steve leans back in his seat, looking Bucky up and down, noticing his pink &amp; teal sneakers. Seriously, how cute is he?? Steve looks back up at him and sees his smirk. “Yeah, you're cute. We all know it. Anyways, I would have said croissant french toast, but you said you needed pancakes on the phone.  So I’m gonna say...chocolate chip banana with a side of bacon.”</p><p>Bucky scrunches up his nose when he smiles. “So close Stevie! It’s actually a side of ham.”</p><p>“Shit! I figured you for an extra crispy bacon guy!”</p><p>Bucky fake gasps and puts his hand to his chest. “Oh no. Have I ruined your good image of me forever?”</p><p>“It’ll have to be adjusted. That’s for sure!”</p><p>
  
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>Art by deisderium</strong> </em>
</p><p>The waitress comes and takes their order. Then, they settle in with their coffees. Bucky is the first one to bring it up.“So, I guess we should trade our phones back.” He pulls Steve’s phone out of his back pocket and slides it across the table. “What’s with that case, by the way?”</p><p>Steve rolls his eyes as he hands Bucky back his own phone. “Riley thinks he’s funny. My birthday is on 4th of July, and he always finds me the most god awful America themed cases he can. Makes me put it on, too!”</p><p>Bucky is nearly purple from stifling his laughter. </p><p>“Shuddup! This isn’t even the worst one! He got me one last summer FOR my birthday. It had little LED fireworks! It was also, like, twice as thick as my phone and only lasted to the end of the party.”</p><p>Bucky is snort laughing by the time Steve ends his mini rant. “Ok, sorry pal, but that? Is HILARIOUS! And yes, in comparison, Rambo Eagle is not that bad.”</p><p>Steve is saved from retorting by their food arriving. Instead, he just huffs a laugh at Bucky’s amusement, thinking he’ll have to dig that old case up when he moves into his own place to show him. </p><p> </p><p>Breakfast continues in comfortable silence as they both dig in, ending only when Bucky has cleared his plate and sits back with a groan. “Fuck, Stevie! Really, where do you put it all? I feel like I’m gonna burst, and I didn’t even have potatoes!”</p><p>Steve just gives him a wink and keeps scooping food into his mouth. When he finally comes up for air, he has finished off all but one piece of sausage. “When I was a kid I had all these stomach issues. Luckily, my Ma, she was a nurse. She met this doctor who was running a study on some sort of experimental drug. It fixed me up fine, but it didn’t work well enough to move forward with more testing. So now, I guess I’m just making up for lost time.” He leans back against the booth seat and rubs his food-baby stomach. “Still lactose intolerant though. Not that I let that stop me. Cheese is worth the pain.”</p><p>Bucky laughs, scrunching up his nose, “Oh my god, Steve! You are a cheese addict!”</p><p>“I just really love food. What can I say?”</p><p>They are both still laughing when the waitress refills their coffees and sets the check between them. Steve immediately tries to snap it up, but Bucky is faster and refuses to let him pay. “No WAY! You saved my ass, well, my shoulder for sure, last night. I can afford breakfast. It’s <em> fine </em>.”</p><p>Steve huffs but lets him pay, “Fine. But I’m leaving the tip at least.”</p><p>“Fine”</p><p>“Fine”</p><p>They break into matching grins and head out, walking together to the subway station. </p><p>Bucky seems uncharacteristically nervous as they approach the station entrance, finally clearing his throat and pulling out a business card. “Look, you seem like a stand up guy and after all you have done for me I wanted to offer you something—No, I know I don’t have to BUT! You said you just got out of a messy divorce, and ya know, if you are lonely and looking for some romantic company, give me a call. First one is on me, as a thank you. Also because I kinda like you, and you deserve something nice.”</p><p>“Buck—” Steve tries to push the card back, but Bucky tucks it in his shirt pocket. </p><p>“I know, I know. Cutie like you? I’m sure you will get back into the swing of things in no time, but just in case, you don’t have to be lonely, Stevie.” He gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and heads down the stairs into the station.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 悲哀 (Sorrow)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ntuC-VUNtDo">Chapter title from track by 2814: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ntuC-VUNtDo</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <br/><b><em>Chapter header art by cassandrasfisher</em></b></p><p>
  <span>Steve does NOT get back in the swing of it. He had hoped moving back “home” to Brooklyn and away from the dumpster fire that was his life in DC would help. It didn’t. Everything is wrong. He hadn’t been back since his Ma died nearly a decade ago. He had fled New York like it was on fire and fell straight into Peggy's arms at Georgetown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pours himself a whiskey, ruminating on his life. It wasn’t so bad when he was bumming around at Sam &amp; Riley’s while he was waiting for his house to be ready, but in the subsequent days, he has hated living in his own place. Brooklyn is full of memories of his childhood and his Ma. It doesn’t help that it is the first time he has been living alone in his life. It is awful. Maybe he should get a roommate? Maybe he should see if Bucky wants a roommate? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve can’t stop thinking about him: his icy blue eyes, rimmed with that perfect touch of smoke to make them devastating, his lips with just a hint of wine red under the gloss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pours himself another whiskey, turning the idea over in his mind. He kept his card, not that he needed it with the number saved in his phone. Hidden in his phone case safe from the elements and prying eyes, the card is always with him as a reminder of what he could have. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has the money. That’s not it. It’s not even the principal of the thing. It's that he likes Bucky too much and calling him like that would be too easy, almost like cheating. He wants him but not just as a quick fuck. He wants HIM: the sweet, funny man with the sad eyes and bum shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pours himself a whiskey and thinks about Bucky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then another. He has never been with a man. He was too young when he had a short lived tryst in middle school with the head of the drama club. Then he was high school sweethearts with Pegs, which led to their marriage at twenty-one. He just never really had the chance, but he’s always had an eye for them--a strong jaw here, a tattoo on a bicep there. He never cheated on Peggy, but he can’t say he wasn’t tempted. Bucky’s just the right blend of manly and pretty to get Steve’s engine really going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thinks he’d like to keep him on edge so long he cries. He used to try to do that with Pegs, but she would just get frustrated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pours himself yet another whiskey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God. How had they not seen it coming? Certainly  Steve’s dependency on Peggy, born out of grief, may have  caused them to think they were more compatible than they were. Two stubborn personalities only made it harder to admit that it wasn’t working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another whiskey. And one more after that. He picks up his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky pulls out his phone as he leaves the condo, sliding off the do-not-disturb setting. A few meme texts from Becca come through and, curiously, a missed call and voicemail from Steve. He clicks on the latter, holding the phone to his ear as Steve's resonant voice--Seriously, how does all that come out of such a small person??--fills his ear. It’s slightly slurred. He’d obviously been drinking, and WOW the filth that is coming out of him! Steve keeps up a constant stream of all the things he wants to try with Bucky. Man, if that doesn’t sound like heaven!?! Then the tone shifts, and Steve is crying? Oh, sweetheart, you don’t have to be alone. Bucky dials him back as soon as the message ends. The line rings for awhile before going to Steve's inbox. “Hey, pal. Hope you are doing ok. Just got a pretty saucy message from you, but I guess you’re sleepin’ now. Call me in the AM so I know you're ok, all right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve wakes up to a face full of hot sunshine, blinking against the brightness and pounding of his head. Fuck. Why did he drink so much? He’s definitely getting too old for that, especially twice in a month. He fumbles for his phone, swears at the fact that it is only 7:30 before he notices the missed call and voicemail notification. Bucky. SHIT. The night comes back to him, albeit very blurrily. e checks the message from Bucky. ‘Saucy?!’ WHAT DID I DO? He calls Bucky back in a panic, pain in his head ignored. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky answers the phone with a laugh, “Hey Stevie. How’s the hangover?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh. How embarrassed should I be?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, nothing to be ashamed of as long as you are OK now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve sighs, flopping back across his bed. “Yeah, other than my brain trying to leave my head through my skull, I’m fine. So what did i even say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky chuckles again, “How ‘bout this? You meet me at Pamela’s again, buy me a mocha, and I’ll let you listen to the whole thing. It’s a keeper!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, what do I have to do to talk you into deleting it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way, man. It’s solid gold!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve can practically see his little scrunched up nose with how hard he’s laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So whaddya say? Meet me at 9? That oughta give you enough time to crawl outta bed and into the shower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, fine. See you then,” Steve hangs up the phone and dramatically throws an arm over his eyes. What has he gotten himself into?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky is at the same table as last time when Steve arrives, star sunglasses pushed up on his head. Steve considers snatching them but knows the non-prescription would hurt more than the shade they would provide would help. He plops down across the booth and puts his head into his hands with a groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heya pal, that bad, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve opens one eye to peer at him through his fingers. “Kill me please? Just put me outta my misery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, none of that! You got your favorite comin’, and Sheryl will be back with our coffees any second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve drops his hands to properly gape at him. “You remembered my order?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky blushes a little. “Yeah, Stevie. I still don’t know where all that food goes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, this afternoon I got two hours of Krav Maga training, so that burns off a lot.” Steve shrugs, “I’ve just never put on weight. Sam hates me for it. If he eats this many carbs, he says he gets all bloated, but I don’t see it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The food is delivered. They eat in silence for a while before Bucky pushes his cleaned plate away. “Speaking of Sam, you said in your message that you moved out of his place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugggh my message! I am scared to listen to it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky gives him a soft smile. “It’s really not that bad, kinda sweet. Besides, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> the first time I’ve gotten a call like that. I’m sure it won't be the last.” He plays it off with a shrug while he pulls out his phone and opens the voicemail. “Whenever you are ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve takes the phone, heart pounding. “Might as well get it over with, like ripping off a bandaid, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky nods as Steve hits the button and holds the phone to his ear. At first he doesn’t hear anything but the background noise of some commercial on the TV, but then he hears his own voice, “Hey, Bucky? Been thinking about ya tonight. I moved outta Sam and Riley’s place today into my Ma’s old house. Thinkin’ ‘bout how nice it’d be to break in my new mattress with you.” Jesus. Steve can practically smell the whisky through the slurred message. “Can’t stop thinking about your perfect ass. I wanna fuck you so good. Spank that little ass red, then eat you out all night till you’re beggin’ for my cock. Stick it to you nice and slow, keep you on edge forEVER...” a thick groan... “Make you come till you’re crying,” another groan. Steve knows he must be beet red. He glances up at Bucky who is, blessedly, looking out the window. On the phone he continues, “Unf, oh fuck, Bucky, baby, you’re so pretty. Them sweet lips made for kissing. Oh god, baby, I wanna make you feel good. Maybe I’ll let you fuck me too? Would you like that baby? Never been fucked by a man before. Though we did put the peg in Peggy there towards the end.” There’s a long pause then a sniff. “It’s amazing how hard we tried to fix that terribly broken thing.” Sniff. “Maybe I’m just the broken one? Maybe I’m always going to be alone. Am I unlovable? God, Buck, I‘m so lonely. I’m in this whole house alone. I miss my Ma. I miss Pegs. I even miss Sam even though I saw him yesterday! What’s wrong with me?” There are a few moments of what is probably crying. Oh, god, he’s such a mess. Then he continues, so quiet that it’s hard to hear but it comes through loud and clear to Steve as he remembers, “Baby, I just wanna love you. I think I could. If you could love me? I’d do better for you, make you real happy.” There is more background noise, and then the message finally ends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve silently sets the phone down and slides it towards Bucky, who is still pretending to be fascinated by the sidewalk outside. It takes a minute to gather himself before he trusts his voice. “Ahmm. Buck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky pulls his attention from the window but does not quite meet Steve’s eyes. He has a distant look and a fake smile pasted on “Hey, bud, see I told ya”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve can see through it to the discomfort below. “Oh, shit, Buck! I’m so sorry! I’ve ruined it, haven’t I? I wanted to be friends. Then I go and proposition you and blubber all over your voicemail. I’m sorry. I’m such a mess right now. If you want, I’ll just pay for breakfast, and then I’ll leave you alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky grabs his hand as Steve goes to leave the booth. “Steve, wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sits back down, with a little sniffle and grabs a napkin from the dispenser. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky can’t meet his eyes, playing with the edge of his paper placemat. “Did you mean all that stuff? About wanting me to feel good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was not what Steve was expecting. “Yeah, Buck, o’course” He tentatively reaches out to rub his hand over the back of Bucky’s. “You deserve to be taken care of in any way I can. In any way you will let me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it’s Bucky’s turn with the sniffles. Steve hands him a fresh napkin. In a quiet voice, Bucky says,  “No...nobody ever cares what I feel. They just...get their rocks off, pay me, and I leave” A big sniff then a pause and that shrug is back, “Like, it’s my job, right? It don’t matter if I like it. That’s why they gotta pay me.” He tosses the napkin down on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Bucky, I’m sorry they’re like that. I guess some...most? People can enjoy it just for themselves, but what I like is making my partner feel good. That’s the best part, to me. That’s why—” he cuts himself off with a shake of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? C’mon, Stevie, we’ve been telling all our darkest secrets here. What’s one more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve clears his throat and visibly fights to get the words out, “I didn’t call you before...because I don’t want just a quick lay. Yes, I’m attracted to you, but I don’t want our relationship to be just me paying you for sex. I want—I like you and want to be friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, Stevie! Of course, we can be friends! I like you, too. You're a sweetheart. You are funny and get into fights for some random guy you don’t even know! Plus, you’re not hard on the eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve is blushing again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about this? I got classes all day today and a shift dancing at Hydra, but tomorrow evening, I’m free. Why don’t I come over? You can make us some dinner, and we’ll see where it goes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Like an actual date?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Or if it doesn’t seem right to you, we’re just two friends, hanging out. Ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I can do that. What do you want to eat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m not picky. Just no peppers, they upset my stomach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, no peppers. No problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sheryl leaves the check. Steve lays down the cash to cover it and a huge tip. He stands, pulling his jacket on. “So, uh, I’ll see you tomorrow? Like 6:30? Is that too early?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky pecks him on the cheek. “6:30 is fine. I’ll see you then, Stevie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve watches him leave, looking at his perfect ass in his skinny jeans. Damn, he’ll probably get to put his hands on it tomorrow night! His hangover is suddenly completely irrelevant. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hnAwPeqrdAk">title from track by Sigur Rós: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hnAwPeqrdAk</a>
</p><p>Edit:<br/>You guys!! My beta reader, Carolyn, made Steve’s jazz playlist from their dinner date!!  <a href="%E2%80%9C"> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3FdmRx0JIUHqCTS2vPnBdE </a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/sevenmarie/50701422587/in/dateposted-friend/">  </a><br/>
<em> <strong>Chapter header art by cassandrasfisher</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The oven timer buzzes as Steve’s doorbell rings. “Just a minute,” he shouts as he checks on the food in the oven, which still needs a few minutes. He turns and trots down the front hallway to open the door for Bucky, who is fucking stunning. He is wearing this oversized black sweater, hanging off of one shoulder, and these absolutely tiny little shorts that are silver? No—they are holographic or iridescent. Steve can’t stop staring at him, even more so than usual, as he saunters past and into the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky spins, giving a low whistle as he takes in the small but homey room. “Hey, pal, nice digs ya got here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve rubs the back of his neck. “Thanks. It was my Ma’s place, where I grew up. After she died, I paid it off with the insurance but rented it out while I lived in DC. I couldn’t stand to let it go, I guess.” He clears his throat, “I was only staying at Sam’s while the lady and her two kids that lived here got a new place.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna give me the tour?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh, sure, lemmie just--” He checks the chicken once more and grabs the oven timer. “Ok, we only got five minutes.” He shows him around quickly but thoroughly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they get to Steve’s room, Bucky teases, “Which room was yours growin’ up, Stevie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The same one. Ma’s has better lighting so I thought I’d turn it into a studio...if I don’t get a roommate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you need a roommate? I thought you said it was paid off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is. I just...it’s lonely, here by myself.” Steve is saved from further awkwardness by the oven timer. “Oops! Make yourself at home. We’ve got to eat on the sofa. I'm afraid I haven’t gotten around to buying a table yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, no problem. I usually eat alone in my room at my place,” Bucky kneels on the couch to talk over the back with Steve in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” grunt. “What’s your place like?” followed by the clang of a pan on the stove.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s a complete shithole. The  only redeeming quality is that Natasha is my roommate. But it’s close to campus, and I have my own ‘room.’” Bucky uses air quotes for emphasis. “It  is literally an old closet. I can only fit a twin bed in it and tiny dresser that I also use as a bedside stand. I have to keep all my books and shit under the bed because there’s just no room. But, like i said, it’s close to campus, and I can afford it. So...” he shrugs, feigning nonchalance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve is plating the food, adding little sprigs of parsley. Bucky thinks it is the most fucking adorable thing he has ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your folks still live in Brooklyn, right? Are they too far from campus or something?” Steve hands him a plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somethin’ like that. Steve, this looks amazing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. It was my Ma’s favorite: lemon parmesan chicken, rice pilaf, and roasted jewel vegetables. She’d make it every payday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watches as Bucky takes a bite, eyes widening in surprise before closing in ecstasy. Bucky lets out a small moan while he chews slowly. When he swallows, he turns to Steve. “Oh. My. GOD! Steve! This is AMAZING!” He licks the sauce from the fork, and it is almost obscene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve wants to be that fork.  He settles for taking his own bite after chuckling, “I get my love of food from somewhere, I guess!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They eat in companionable silence, except for Bucky’s moans. Seriously, Steve’s getting worked up just from how indecent he sounds--and that's only dinner, wait till he gets to dessert!) Still, Steve is glad he put on jazz music for background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want any more? There’s plenty. Though, you should save room for dessert,” he teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stevie! You made me dessert, too? You’re spoilin’ me here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just what you deserve, Ba--Bucky,” Steve catches himself almost slipping. “It’s actually tremendously easy.” He plates the pie, “It's literally less than five minutes and four ingredients to make.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh lord have mercy! It's chocolate.” Bucky makes grabby hands at the plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a bite, and, yep, here come the moans. Steve feels light-headed as his blood supply rushes south. He can’t help but watch as Bucky takes bite after bite, his own slice forgotten on his plate. Bucky finally glances at him, noticing he is not eating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay, pal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve shakes his head and swallows thickly, “Yeah, I just--you look real good tonight, Buck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s down to just a few bites of his dessert so he plays it up a bit, “Oh, this ol’ thing?” He bats his eyelashes at Steve while lasciviously licking his fork clean. He offers the last bite to Steve, who opens his mouth for it without taking his eyes from Bucky’s lips. The second he swallows, he leans into Bucky’s space, capturing his mouth with his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It tastes like chocolate and heaven. Bucky is wearing berry flavored lip gloss that has somehow survived dinner. It blends perfectly with the richness of dessert. Bucky hums and opens his mouth, inviting Steve to deepen the kiss, which he does, very enthusiastically. They kiss for a few minutes before Bucky pulls back He nuzzles along Steve’s jaw then leans away to look him in the eye. “Hey,” he gently whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve feels a little breathless. “Hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
<strong> <em>Art by deisderium</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>“How ya feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, Buck. Real, real good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fabulous.” He gives Steve a quick peck before continuing,  “Let’s talk a little first. What do you think you are up for tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I am definitely enjoying kissing you,” he emphasises the point with another kiss. “But that is as far as I have ever gone with a boy...or man, I guess. It was boy at the time....though so was I. Oh god, i'm not like--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky kisses him to shut him up. “I got it, Steve. Who was the lucky fella?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My friend, Tony. I was a freshman. He was a senior. Although he was only a year and a half older than me, so like 15? Then he went off to MIT, and the next year I started dating Peggy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky hums, pulling him in for a few minutes of languid kissing. “So you’ve only ever been with Peggy before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve blushes, “Well...we sorta had her friend Angie join us once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s smile is huge. “You sly dog! What was that like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve laughs, “It was...ok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok? Just OK?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, things with Peggy had devolved pretty far by then. It was one of our many last-ditch efforts to fix it. You know? Also, Peggy and Angie? Definitely way more into each other than either was into me at that point. So there was a lot of them together and me just sort of in the room too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky frowns and nods in sympathy. “Shit, that sucks. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve shrugs, “It is what it is. Sorry for bringing down the mood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky grabs his shoulder. “No, it's alright.” He pulls Steve in for a hug. “Do you want to stop or ...?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Please, I just--” He unconsciously rolls his hips a little, trying to release the tension in his gut. “Can we see where this heads naturally? Like, if we were on a real date, I wouldn’t assume that we were gonna fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s smile goes soft. “Yeah. We’ll take it easy, just do what comes naturally. We both can say no, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that out of the way, Bucky crowds into Steve’s space, pushing him back against the couch. He kisses up the column of his neck to a spot just behind his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve lets out a groan and sinks his fingers into Bucky’s hair, holding him in place. His cock, which had flagged a little during their talk, was back with the program in a big way. He pulls Bucky into his lap and undulates against him to get some much desired friction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky gasps against his neck, running his hands down Steve’s chest. He can’t stop himself from squeezing Steve’s surprisingly robust pecs, hidden by his dress shirt. “Jesus, Steve you’re packin’ some muscle, huh?” He flicks at a nipple through the material. “I could already feel you packing a cannon but didn’t expect these babies too!” He moves down to nip at the same nipple, rolling it between his teeth while Steve gasps and squirms under him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t—-unf—wasn’t lyin’ the night we met. Oh, fuck!” He hurriedly unbuttons his shirt to give Bucky better access. “I am a master at Judo.” He pulls Bucky off his chest to capture his mouth again. He can feel Bucky’s arousal through his tiny shorts. Steve runs his hands up Bucky’s thighs to cup his delicious ass. “Fuck, baby, this ass! Wanna get my mouth on you sometime. Would you like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky sits up in his lap to take his sweater off, revealing bronzed skin and slim muscle. He grinds his ass against Steve’s hands and their cocks against each other. “Dunno. I never—-mmmm—never had anyone do that before. Ohhhh shit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve had leaned up and had taken Bucky’s nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and nibbling lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna try sucking you tonight. I’ve never done that before.” He punctuates his words with little flicks or nips at those tiny little nipples, giving them both equal attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It has Bucky panting into his hair, gripping the back of the couch for dear life. Unconsciously, Bucky keeps up a steady stream of encouragement, “Yeah Steve. Oh fuck yeah. Anything you want. Oh feels so good. Oh god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve chuckles and pulls back. “Well, let’s head upstairs then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a few seconds for Bucky’s brain to catch up, but when it does, he practically leaps off of Steve’s lap and bolts for the stairs. Steve follows behind, watching that perfect ass in those tiny shorts. He has to bite his lip on a groan and adjust his cock in his drawers where it unhappily is waiting, weeping for attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He enters his room to find Bucky laid out waiting on the bed like the Reclining Venus but still clad in those iridescent booty shorts. Steve wants to wreck him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He starts by joining him on the bed, knee crawling up to straddle Bucky’s thigh. He runs a finger under the waistband. “Jesus, these shorts, baby! Are they painted on? Where’d you even find them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky blushes a little and preens, “Thought you’d like them. I noticed you checking out my ass that first night. I knew just what I’d wear to push ya over the edge into sleepin’ with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, they are working!” Steve runs his hands down over Bucky’s hips. He can’t help but grip him there, feel his ilium through the material. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky rocks his hips up against Steve’s hands. “Come on, Stevie. Take ‘em off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He begins tugging the shorts down only to reveal that Bucky is not wearing any underwear. Steve groans and follows the progress of the waistband with sucking kisses. Bucky’s cock finally comes free, and Steve gives it a long look; he’s shaved, and his cock is just a nice size, cut, and curving back towards his stomach in a way that makes Steve want to definitely get fucked someday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls the shorts the rest of the way off, flinging them off the bed before pouncing back up the bed to ravish Bucky’s mouth. The heated kiss lasts only a few moments before Bucky is whining and pulling at Steve’s clothes—he suddenly realizes he is still mostly dressed. Bucky is working at his belt, finally getting it open with a gasp of triumph. Without a pause, he pushes Steve’s skinny jeans and soft cotton boxer briefs off of his hips. Steve’s cock springs free, and Bucky’s eyes go wide. “Fuck Stevie! Where’s the all blood for that thing come from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve laughs as he mouthes Bucky’s collarbone. “Dunno. Probably get a little brain damage every time I get a hard on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve kisses his way down Bucky’s body: from neck to his nipples, across the plain of his flat stomach, nipping his hip. He finally, blessedly, takes Bucky’s cock into his mouth. Bucky makes a high-pitched keening moan as Steve swirls his tongue around the head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He keeps his attention shallow as he has never done this before but Bucky still seems to be enjoying it, based on the litany of breathtaking sounds he is making. His little whimpers and breathy moans urge Steve on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky is nearly shaking with the effort of not rolling his hips up into Steve’s hot mouth, just petting the short hairs at the base of his skull. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve takes him deeper, to the cusp of where he’ll start to gag and then pulls off almost all the way, all while curling his tongue against the underside. It’s wet and sloppy. He’s sure he could do better, but Bucky does not seem to be complaining, quite the opposite as he chants an ongoing chorus of ‘yes’ and ‘oh god’ and ‘just like that’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky can feel it as his orgasm is about to wash over him and fights the monumental battle with himself to tap Steve. “Wait! Wait, wait, wait, if you wanna fuck me, we gotta stop!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve pulls off immediately and gives the base of Bucky’s chick a tight squeeze to stave off any accidental reactions. “You really want me to fuck you baby? Wanna come on my cock?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky nods and writhes in Steve’s grip. “Yeah, I want you to fuck me. Ain’t nobody ever treated me so good as you Stevie. ‘Sides, I got all ready, shouldn’t waste the effort.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘He blushes so pretty,’ Steve thinks as he slicks up his fingers to open Bucky up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Stevie, yeah, gimme another. I’m too close for ya to tease me.” Such is the running commentary until Steve has him nice and wet and ready. He slides on a condom and lines up, pressing slowly into the tight heat with a groan. He sinks ever deeper and a sheen of sweat breaks out across his body with the effort to not just slam in and take. Once his hips are flush, he takes a moment to pause and kiss Bucky while they both adjust to the feeling.  Then he’s rolling his hips in shallow thrusts, searching for Bucky’s prostate. He knows immediately when he has hit it as Bucky jackknifes in his grip with a gasp and squeezes so hard around him Steve thinks he might have died and gone to heaven. He hasn’t though, so he keeps the slow, shallow rolls of his thrusts focused right on that spot until Bucky is panting with a gasp at every move of his hips and begging to come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you need, baby? What do you need to come? Want me to touch you? Want it harder?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky just hisses out, “yeah, yeah yeah yeah!” He grips Steve’s ass as he grinds against him, brain too full to know what he needs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Steve does both. He pulls back and snaps his hips, driving the head of his cock right into Bucky’s sweet spot. At the same time, he reaches between them to tease at his cock and balls. It only takes a handful of thrusts before Bucky is shuddering against him, moaning into his mouth where he is trying to sloppily kiss him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve is so close himself that the grip-release of Bucky’s orgasming hole sends him flying over the edge as well, a few last hard snaps, and he is done for. He manages not to collapse right on top of Bucky, falling slightly to the side instead, and is very proud of himself for his restraint. After a few moments, he curls up, octopussing around Bucky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They must doze off for a few minutes. When Steve opens his eyes again, the light has changed and it is now completely dark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky is definitely out, lips parted and snoring a little. It is possibly the cutest thing Steve has ever seen. He hates to disturb him, but the drying sweat and cum are starting to get itchy. So he very carefully extracts himself to the bathroom. When he comes back with a warm washcloth, Bucky is awake and staring at the ceiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey baby. Let's get you all cleaned up, huh?” Steve starts with his face and works his way down before tossing the cloth through the open bathroom door and pulling the covers up over them for more snuggle time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky breaks the spell. “I should probably get going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve sits up, a little shocked, but it makes sense. This is Bucky’s job. He probably doesn’t snuggle his clients—too intimate—but Steve is really enjoying having him there. He steels himself and makes an offer, “You don’t have to though. If you want—just, like, you can stay? Again, only if you want, but I’ll buy you breakfast tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky sags back down against the mattress, the tension he didn’t realize he was holding released. “Ok, Stevie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve gives him a quick peck before resumes his bed cephalopod impression. They are quiet for a while, just relaxing. Overcome by curiosity, Steve begins tentatively, , “So how did you get into your line of work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky scoffs a laugh, “My ‘line of work’? Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? It’s work. It’s not a 9-5 gig, but it pays the bills, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky just stares at him for a moment, like this fuckin’ guy and his stupid giant heart. Then he sighs. “It’s such a dumb sob story. The usual, dad’s a drunk. He hates that I’m a ‘fuckin’ fairy,’” he says the last with airquotes. “Blah, blah blah. But one night when he was ringing my bell, Becca—my kid sister—tried to jump in and stop him. She got knocked down the stairs on accident. While Ma rushed her to the ER, I told him I'd kill him if he ever laid a finger on her again. So he kicked me out,” his voice is full of emotion but he plays it off with a shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was sleeping rough, or at school—I’d sneak into lounges and sleep on a couch with my books out so people would think I fell asleep there. I told Ma I got an apartment with some friends because I was tired of dealin’ with him. Tried to get her to kick him out, but she is too scared of him and of losing the house without his income.” He purses his lips, simmering in his anger for a moment before continuing, “Anyways, I was working at this club, Hydra, cage dancing; it was good enough money. Then this one regular, Mr Pierce—who always gave the BEST tips—anyways, he booked me for a private dance. It turns out, he owned the place. He asked me if I had ever been fucked before. When I said no, he offered me an obscene amount of money to be my first. So I let him.” He rubs his nose, self consciously. “Becca needed surgery after the fall. He gave me enough to get into a crash pad and have some left over to help with that. I still dance, but sometimes, when he’s got a special customer, I do this. It pays real good and leaves time for studying.” He shrugs again, but there is something there. “Hopefully, it’s only temporary. I’ll graduate this year—with honors. I already got an internship lined up at Wakanda Tech. Maybe I can get hired there afterwards. Maybe I can quit then.” He shrugs again but has such hope in his eyes. “It depends on how hard I work... Mr. Pierce, I borrowed some money from him for school. I woulda had to drop out last year. I still owe him a BUNCH. I can work as much or as little as I want and give Pierce whatever percent I feel like. It is just the less I give, the longer it takes to work off.” There's the shrug again. Steve notices that he uses it as a defense mechanism. “Ma doesn’t know. She was too stressed with Becks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After breakfast the next morning, Steve insists on paying Bucky. “Come on, Buck! I have the money.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way, Steve!” He pushes the wad of cash back into Steve’s hands. ”This is too much, anyways.” It’s nearly what Pierce paid him that first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve shakes his head. “Hey pal, if you were a barista or something, I would still pay and tip you while I hung out at your work. I wanna be friends but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be able to earn your living when we’re together. Look. I'm fine, ok? Here, you got Artstagram, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky looks at him like he’s an idiot. “Yeah? Of course. Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gestures at the phone. “Open the app. No, don’t look at me like that. Just do it. Go on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you some influencer or something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see. Just open it and go to settings. Ok, then click ‘about.’” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky glares at him but does it. “Ok? Now what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scroll to the bottom, all the way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky does and as he reaches the end his eyes widen. “SGR and TStark. Steve...G? Rogers? STEVE G. ROGERS?! Jesus, fuck! You’re SGR!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve shrugs a little and nods. “Yeah. Me and my best friend from highschool, Tony, designed it together. We wanted an easy way to share photos while we were in different cities. Never knew that it would take off. Then we got bought out by FacePlace two years ago. I got more money than I could spend in several lifetimes. The G stands for Grant, by the way.” He’s back to pushing the money into Bucky’s palm “Please... take the money...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve...I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look. If you’d let me, I'd take care of ya, I would. Pay off your loan from Pierce, and you could...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky is already shaking his head. “No. I got myself into this, and I can get out of it. It’s fine, Steve. I told Pierce I wouldn't see Brock anymore. He doesn’t let people hurt me. If I have any marks when they are done, they don’t get to come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t seem like enough protection to me, Buck.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Stevie. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve makes a face but stops arguing when Bucky takes the money, placating him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Not That Simple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XATEKqPw5Kc">title from Amelie soundtrack by Yann Tiersen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XATEKqPw5Kc</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/sevenmarie/50701340466/in/dateposted-friend/"></a>
  
  <br/>
  <span>
    <em>
      <strong>Chapter header art by cassandrasfisher</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve and Bucky hang out a lot over the next few months. They go from friendly hang outs with a sporadic fuck thrown in, to bi-monthly appointments, to hanging out every Sunday afternoon and fucking long into the night. Bucky always stays over. Steve always takes him out for breakfast and pays him the same exorbitant sum for his “services” before calling him a car to take him to his internship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky mostly likes to use the visits to unwind after his crazy busy week. His final semester is jam packed with classes, work, papers, studying, and research. On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, he has his internship; then he pulls a Friday night and double Saturday dance shifts at Hydra. Bucky piles all of this on top of taking SEVEN classes in order to finish up this year. Steve is the only “client” he has anymore because he just doesn’t have the time for anything else. Bucky can’t complain because he is an excellent lay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pierce was not happy the last time Bucky turned down a John, but he seemed to understand that school comes first. Bucky was terrified to tell him about his “paid” internship and that he had to cut back his hours at the club. To his relief, Pierce just clapped him on his good arm and wished him well. Bucky is a little worried that the man will turn on him someday but so far so good. Bucky has been putting nearly all the money Steve gives him towards the loan. Pierce knows that Bucky is not going to be working for him much longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As spring rolls along, Bucky wraps up his classes. His entire family, even his dirtbag father, come to his graduation ceremony. Bursting with pride, his mother insists on throwing him a party. She invites everyone they know to celebrate the first college grad in the family. Bucky invites Steve and his supervisor from his internship, Shuri, with the warning to avoid his dad, especially if he is drunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuri shows up early. She makes herself useful, helping Bucky’s mom, Winnifred, carry dishes out to the table in the backyard. She deftly avoids Bucky’s dad, George, as he wanders into the yard with beer in hand. She then hands Bucky a large envelope with a huge, dimpled smile and tells him that she looks forward to seeing him at work again soon. Only winking at Bucky’s shocked expression, Shuri saunters away to mingle with the other guests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve arrives fashionably late. Although he does so with a full tray of his gourmet mini appetisers so Bucky loves him forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loves him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Bucky has a small mental breakdown about whether or not he loves Steve, Winnifred snags Steve the second he sets the tray down and  pulls him into a bruising hug. “Oh! You’re Steve?! Bucky’s told us so much about you. He says that you are a comic artist and that you do the Judo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve blushes. He hadn’t realized Bucky talked to his mom about him! “Hello, Mrs Barnes. Yes, I do Judo. It helps with some health problems I used to have as a kid. My ex-wife taught me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ex-wife?!” George stumbles over to them. “I thought you was a fairy like my good-for-nothin’ son!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve raises one imperious eyebrow. Judo isn’t the only thing he learned from Peggy, before turning his back on George. “Mrs. Barnes, let me tell you what a wonderful son you have.” He leads her over to the glider rocker loveseat, and they put their heads together.Bucky can only assume they are planning new and exciting ways to embarrass him. In the meantime, Bucky sprints over to attempt to abort the fight his father was trying to start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This, of course, means that he is now the focus of his father’s ire. “I thought that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Steve</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said his name like Bucky had made it up, “was your boyfriend? He ain’t a fuckin’ pansy like you though. You been lyin’ to your mother this whole time? I oughta beat your ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky huffs a sign and turns to his father. “First of all, I never said he was my boyfriend. He is my friend. Second, stay the hell away from him, he isn’t kidding about that Judo stuff. He won’t just take a beating to protect his baby sister like I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky turns to head over to Steve and his mom, but George grabs his arm. His fucking left arm. God dammit. Bucky freezes like he always does as his father rears back to knock his block off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hit never comes though. Bucky opens his eyes. He turns back to see Steve holding his father’s wrist in a vice-like grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I know you were not about to beat on your son in front of all of these people.” He twists George’s hand up behind his back. “Now kindly let go of my friend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George reluctantly does, stumbling a little as Steve lets him go. He feints stepping away only to try and land a suckerpunch. Steve sidesteps it easily. “Now, Mr. Barnes, you are starting to embarrass yourself. You are getting schooled by a- What was it you called me earlier? Oh- a ‘fairy.” Getting schooled by a fairy. I suggest you take what is left of your pride back into the house. And one more thing, if I ever find out about you laying another hand on this nice family of yours, I will be back, and I won’t be nearly so kind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns back to Bucky, Mrs. Barnes, and Becca who are all gawping at him. As he opens his mouth to speak, he hears Goeorge roar in indignation, “I won’t be talked to like that in my own house by some fuckin’ FAGGOT.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve ducks his wild swing without even looking. He uses George’s own momentum to bring him down, and after two hits, he is nothing more than a pile of unconscious meat on the ground. “Who’s the pansy now, asshole?” Steve stands and turns back to them. He hasn’t even broken a sweat. “Sorry about that! Anyway, Mrs. Barnes you were telling me about Becca’s new school?” He leads them away, leaving George to lie there until he wakes up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky loves this man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That Sunday, Bucky fucks Steve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It starts out like any other time, making out on the couch after watching a movie. They head to the bedroom, undressing, only for Bucky to notice the plug. The one Steve has apparently been wearing ALL afternoon?! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both groan when he pushes on it, and Steve pulses back, mouth red from kissing. “I thought, maybe, as a little graduation celebration, you could fuck me if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s brain stutters at the thought. “Stevie? Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Buck. I have wanted you to fuck me eversince I saw your dick that first time. I know that little curve’ll hit me just right,” he says all of this while mouthing at Bucky’s neck. It’s very distracting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I never did that before.” He can feel his face burning. “Fucked somebody. What if I do it wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve soothes him, “Hey pal, it’s ok. If you don’t wanna--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I DO! Oh please, I do want to!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well then, here’s what we’ll do. We’ll get me the rest of the way ready, and you can take the lead from there. If it’s not working, I’ll take over. How’s that sound?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Okay?” He takes a breath, “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay! So,” Steve reaches behind himself, tugging on the plug, “you wanna take this out and finish the prep, or you want me to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky answers by pushing his hand away and moving behind Steve. He circles the plug’s base with one finger. “Fuck, Stevie, I’m gonna make it good for you, try to anyways. You always make it so good for me.” He pulls the plug out a little and lets it sink back in, repeating the move again and again, pulling it out a little more until it slides out smoothly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve is trying so hard to be good and let Bucky take charge that he is nearly shaking with it. It doesn’t help when Bucky replaces the plug with a tentative finger, swirling the lubed up digit softly around the edge and only pushing in a tiny bit. When he finally breaches the rim, Steve nearly cries, “Fuck, Bucky, I can take more than that. I am basically ready!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can hear the smile in Bucky’s voice, “Oh, do you not like being teased, Stevie?” He punctuates the question by shoving his finger the rest of the way in. “Seems to me you like teasin’ just fine! Shouldn’t dish it out if ya can’t take it, pal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve practically sobs as he crooks his finger, rubbing against that sweet spot. “Oh, fuck, yes. Oh god, right there baby. Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky is a little surprised at how fast Steve has turned into a babbling writhing mess. No wonder he likes to be on this end of things so much. It is wonderful to see the man he loves blissed out and panting from only his fingers. He hopes he can keep it going with his dick. He wants nothing more than to make him come that way. The thought spurs him into more action. Bucky goes through the rest of the prep quickly so he can try to make Steve feel as good as he always does for Bucky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve is keening and humping back against his hand when Bucky pulls his fingers away. “Hey, Stevie, I wanna see your face. Can you turn over?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has never seen someone move faster in his life. Really, if they could somehow capture the power humans produce when they are about to get laid, they could solve the energy crisis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking off that thought, he takes his dick in hand, sliding on a condom and lubing it up good before lining up with Steve’s hole. “Ok, so hold onto your butts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushes forward with his hips and it is....hard. It’s hard to get it started. He grunts a little and Steve shifts. Then his head pops past the rim. Oh, fuck. No wonder his johns always wanted to top. It’s like a fuckin’ vise, almost painfully tight. Steve whimpers a little and Bucky suddenly worries. “Fuck! It’s too tight! Shit, Stevie!  Did I not prep you enough?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve answers with a groan and a roll of his hips, “Nah, it feels so fuckin’ good, Buck! Oh fuck, keep going, please, I need you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky answers his request by leaning forward, sliding in a slow steady grind until his hip bones are seated flush against Steve's plush ass. “Fuck, Stevie, never knew it’d be like this!” He pulls back a little to roll forward again, and they moan in unison at how good it feels. He takes it nice and slow, teasing them both, but once he finds Steve's prostate, he settles into a rhythm that will have them both coming undone in short order. “God Stevie, I love fuckin’ you. Gotta let me do this again sometime. Feels so good. Fucking love your little ass!”  Bucky continues with more of his usual babble of nonsense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve isn’t doing much better. His usually calm demeanor is completely shattered as he just huffs a keening breath. He matches Bucky's thrusts with his own hip rolls in sublime pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky knows he isn’t gonna last much longer, so he reaches to stroke Steve’s dick. But he gets his hand batted away. “Nononono, I'm so close, close, <em>closecloseclose</em>! Fuck me! Yes! Ohhhh fuuuck!” Steve comes untouched, spurting over his own stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s orgasm hits him so suddenly, he literally says, “What?!” as Steve clenches around him. He does not do as good a job as Steve always does and just collapses fully bonelessly onto his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He comes back to himself with Steve cradling his head and petting his hair out of his face. He blinks blearily as Steve breaks into a dazzling smile. “Hey baby. Did you like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky can’t yet form words so he tries to make his grunt sound positive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? You did real good, baby. We can definitely do that again if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just nods against Steve’s chest and closes his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next thing he knows, he is on his back, cleaned up, and cuddled under the blankets with Steve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could he not love this man?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Time in a Bottle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dO1rMeYnOmM">title from song by Jim Croce: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dO1rMeYnOmM</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/sevenmarie/50700595668/in/dateposted-friend/">
    
  </a>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Chapter header art by cassandrasfisher</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Buck?” They are snuggled down together after their usual Sunday night session. Steve sounds nervous. Bucky’s stomach drops a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve swallows a few times before continuing, “Well....see...Tony &amp; Pepper’s wedding? It’s on Memorial Day weekend...and I was hoping that maybe you would come with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky gapes at him. Steve wants him to come to the GIANT wedding of his best friend from way back? It’s gonna be a huge event! He’ll have to get his suit cleaned and--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just that it’ll be my first time seeing Peg since... and I heard she has a new boyfriend, Daniel something? And I just really don't want to go alone. So I was wondering if you would go with me and maybe pretend to be my boyfriend?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His excited internal chatter dies immediately. “Pretend to be your boyfriend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? I know it’s upstate on Tony’s compound so it’ll have to be the whole weekend. I’d pay you since you’ll have to miss your shifts at Hydra.” His eyes are so pleading. How could Bucky ever say no to him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, pal. No problem.” Bucky is pretty sure he just died a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Oh, Buck! That would be so amazing! We’ll have a good time. I promise! And I’ll get ya a new suit, luggage, and new outfits for the whole weekend. Whatever you want!” He gives Bucky a huge hug and quick kiss. “Oh my gosh. You have no idea how much this means to me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya don’t gotta do all that, Stevie. It’s, really, it’s fine!” Somehow, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> fine, to see Steve’s face light up like that, to see him so happy, Bucky would give up his left arm to see that again. His left arm. Or, his breaking heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>This was the dumbest thing Bucky has ever done. The ride up was fine, just the two of them in an empty train car Once they arrived, Steve turns on all the fake relationship stuff. Bucky is completely dying as each little action feels like a kick in the gut. Steve starts by insisting on carrying Bucky’s new garment bag and suitcase, after kissing him on the cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are shown to a fantastic room. He cannot believe this is just </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Tony Stark’s “extra” houses. Bucky quickly hangs up his new suit and shirts so they can de-wrinkle from being packed and changes into his new outfit for the evening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, yes, he did take Steve up on his offer of new clothes and luggage. Sue him! He hasn’t bought a new (like actually new, not just new to him) article of clothing since he moved out of his folks’ house. Steve took him shopping and insisted on buying everything he showed the slightest interest in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight is just welcome cocktails and hors d'oeuvres on the patio so nothing too fancy, but he still wants to dress up a little. He pulls out his sheer black shirt with daisies and yellow skinny crops before popping into the bathroom to freshen up. And What. The. Fuck. The bathroom has a MARBLE TUB. Oh, to have just an hour to himself to indulge?! But no, gotta be there for Steve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They head out to the patio where things are already in swing. Steve is looking seriously good in a seersucker shirt, navy shorts, and an honest to god fedora. He should look like a total douche, but he pulls it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They make a beeline for Tony. And, really? How is he that short? He is only a few inches taller than Steve! And his fiance? She’s like seven feet tall in her amazing Louboutins. Steve hugs them both and introduces Bucky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Buckaroo banzai! We’ve heard all about you! Engineer starting at Wakanda Tech on Tuesday. Why didn’t you come work for me? Steve here’d love for you to come into my embrace. I mean my company’s embrace, of course,” he adds after a Look from Pepper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky laughs, “Yeah, well, I did my internship there. I just really love the place and my boss. She is probably twelve but smarter than everyone at this party combined, including you, Stark.” Bucky takes a sip of his drink with a wink while Pepper laughs out loud at Tony as he gapes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always do like the feisty ones, Steven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky notices Steve's sudden rigid posture and turns to the newcomer. HO-LY SHIT. THAT’S Peggy? Jesus. Bucky knows she is (was?) some sort of spy, but she looks like she could kill you without ever touching you and would smile while doing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Pegs.” Steve gives her a stiff one-armed hug. Out of her view, he is clenching Bucky’s hand so hard it hurts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, darling.” She gestures to the man at her side, “This is Daniel Sousa”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel reaches out to shake Steve’s hand. It is all tremendously uncomfortable. Steve practically shoves Bucky towards them. “This is my Bucky! I mean, my date, my boyfriend, Bucky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With an internal screech, Bucky pastes on his winningest smile and shakes both of their hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, how did you two meet?” Peggy asks with what seems like politeness on the surface, but Bucky, a professional at concealing his feelings, knows it is all a facade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve, who really is hopeless, just looks at Bucky pleadingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He punched my date.” Bucky chuckles, “I mean, he had it comin’, but still, Stevie here swooped in like my knight in shining armor.” Bucky squeezes the arm holding his hand and gives Steve a peck on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. Well that does very much sound like our Steven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pegs--” Steve begins. But just then, the music stops, and Tony steps up to the bandleader’s microphone. “Oh, christ. Not a speech.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve isn’t the only one grumbling about the turn of events. It is no surprise that Tony talks for nearly TWENTY minutes before finally getting to the toast. By then, Steve and Bucky have wandered away from Peggy and Daniel and spend the rest of the night mingling with the other guests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky wishes he had broken in his sandals before standing around all night. He is sure that he has about ten blisters. When they get back to their room, he eyes the tub longingly. However, Steve comes up behind him and pulls him against his body, planting his forehead between Bucky’s shoulder blades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much Buck. I could not have faced this without you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky turns in his arms and pulls him in tight. “Hey, what are friends for, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve looks up at him, something unreadable in his eyes before he shakes it off. He pushes his feelings down where he thinks they belong and pulls Bucky towards the bed. “You feel up for foolin’ around, or do ya just want to go to sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky eyes the clock on the bedside stand. “It’s pretty late. Is it okay if we just sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Buck! I’d never make you do anything you weren’t into.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s how Bucky ends up in the kraken embrace of Steve Rogers. The first time ever he is not blissed out from sex. It should be awkward. He should feel wrong, but all he feels is how much he wants this to last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The weekend flies by in a flurry of organized activities, dinners, speeches, and more dinners and speeches. It is fun enough, if exhausting. They fall into bed completely sapped every night. Throughout it all, they are blessedly sat at a table NOT with Peggy. Bucky doesn’t think he could handle a whole weekend of forced civility with Steve’s ex. Daniel is very nice, but Bucky can’t help the feeling that Peggy sees right through him, knows he is damaged goods no matter how dressed up he gets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It all comes to a head on Sunday evening with the wedding itself. The affair is gorgeous, all sparkling lights and elegance. It shouldn’t be a surprise since Pepper Potts is one classy lady, but she has managed to keep Tony from any of the over the top theatrics he is so fond of. They say their vows and kiss. All too soon, it is time for one last party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky and Steve are dancing, swaying to the music. Out of nowhere, Peggy freaking Carter asks to cut in. Steve looks like a deer caught in headlights as his gaze flicks from her to Bucky. Reluctantly, Bucky steps back, offering her his place with Steve. She doesn’t take it. Instead, she takes Bucky’s hand and turns her back to Steve. “So you have captured the heart of my Steven.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a touch of venom in his voice, Bucky responds, “I’m pretty sure he stopped being yours when those papers were signed.” After a pause, Bucky gives her a sardonic look and then blurts out, “I’m not sure about capturing his heart, but he has definitely captured mine.” Shocked at his own words, he wishes he could unsay them the moment they leave his mouth. Except, he really doesn’t because his chest is so full of love for this stupid man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peggy gives him a measuring look. “Yes, I can see that. You’ve really got it bad, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallows thickly, sudden emotions welling up, “Christ, so bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gives him a gentle pat. “I’ve been there darling. Just... don’t muck it up like I did, alright? That boy is a rare gem,more precious than a diamond, and almost as hard headed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky bites his lip nervously, “Any tips?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks at Steve over his shoulder. “He would never admit it, but he needs to be cradled--and in something far more flexible than I was willing to be. He will try to push you away at times, but that is when he needs you the most. I let my own stubbornness get in the way of seeing that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky nods as the song comes to an end. He steps back only to have Peggy take his hand in both of hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that things are awkward between all of us right now, but I hope that someday we can all be friends. We all want what is best for Steven. I trust you to be that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky gives her a squeeze and she lets go. “I’ll try my damndest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve swoops back in, reclaiming Bucky with an apprehensive glint in his eye. “What was all that about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky squeezes him close, nuzzling his cheek against Steve’s head. “She just wanted to give me a shovel talk. It’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, Buck, I’m sorry. I know this has been so awkward for you. I don’t know how to thank you for all this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky pulls back to look him in the eye. “Steve. It’s fine, honestly. I am happy to be here, to support you in any way I can. I like you being able to count on me, ok. Anytime, anyTHING, you need. If I can provide it, I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve just stares at him in wonder for a few moments before nestling against his neck. “I don’t deserve a friend like you, pal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Bucky cries a little, nobody has to know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the party finally wraps, it is late, but they are surprisingly buzzing and not tired at all. Steve leads Bucky back to their room and ushers him into the bathroom where there is a basket full of bath products--oils, bubble bath, bombs, facial mask, a deep conditioning hair mask, some fancy lotion, on and on. It is basically an entire spa all wrapped up for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I’ve seen you eyeing this tub all weekend. I want you to have a nice soak, get yourself all pampered and cleaned up. When you are all done, put on this robe.” He hangs a robe on the heated towel rack. “Come out to me. Then, if you are up for it, I wanna eat you out. I wanna make you feel real good. Show you my appreciation. Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky swallows thickly, cock already very interested in the thought of Steve doing that for him. “Okay, Stevie.” He gives a little nod as Steve raises up to kiss him on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, baby, you just take your time. I’ll be ready when you are.” With that, he leaves, shutting the door behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky wastes no time stripping down and getting the tub filling. While he waits, he steps into the shower to clean up, being quick but thorough, and finishes up by adding the hair and facial masks. Then he slips into the scented water. It feels so good. He can feel the tension of the weekend draining away. He leans his head back against the rim and just drifts, relaxed and calm, until the water cools and his fingers start to prune up. He dips under to rinse his hair and face and steps out. When he pulls on the robe, he wondershow is it both fluffy and silky at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels a little timid as he goes to leave the bathroom. He freezes in the doorway when he sees that Steve has lit candles and is lying on the bed in his own matching robe. It is like a dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky steps to the side of the bed, and Steve beckons him down, pulling him in for a tender kiss as soon as he is close enough. They kiss for a while before Steve pulls back. “Hey baby, how you feelin’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Real good, Steve. Thank you for this,” he gestures to the robe, bathroom, the room as a whole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanna treat you right.” He kisses him again. “You feeling up for what I suggested earlier?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky swallows, a little nervously, “Yeah, if you are sure. You don’t gotta do that, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know baby. I want to.” He unties the robe and guides Bucky onto his stomach, over a pillow so his ass is propped up. “You ready, baby?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky gives a nod and a little shiver of anticipation before Steve swipes his tongue over the puckered hole, broad strokes to get things going. He does this for a little while, rubbing up and down Bucky's flanks to get him to relax. Bucky shrieks wildly when Steve gives it a few flicks. He pulls off after a second. “How’s that feeling, baby? You like it so far?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Ste-eve! Please don’t stop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing!” He gives Bucky’s cheek a playful nip before diving back in. After a few minutes of his tender ministrations, Bucky is a blithering mess, soaked from tailbone to balls, leaking precum, and grinding in turns against Steve’s mouth and the pillow. As if that is not enough, Steve decides it’s a good time to add a finger. He backs off for a few seconds to drizzle some lube—strawberry flavored!—and gets back to work, adding a swirl with his index finger before gently but firmly pressing it in. He gives it a twist to work the lube around. Bucky is clutching at the sheets and sounds like he’s sobbing. “Buck? Baby? You doing ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Bucky can get out is a garbled, “Plssstvve.” He repeats it over and over as he grinds against Steve’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve gentles him with his free hand, rubbing up and down his flank while he pumps his finger just the slightest bit. “Ok baby, gonna make you feel good, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky nods enthusiastically, matching the rhythm of his hand until Steve goes just that much deeper and finds his prostate. Bucky’s whole body jolts like it’s been shot through with electricity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve gives a wicked little smile as he focuses his attention there. “Yeah, that’s the spot, huh baby? That feeling good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky only responds with a keening wail as Steve begins teasing his rim with a second finger. “Gonna get three in there, and then I think I’ll fuck you. Does that sound good baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky nods and tries to say something just as Steve’s second finger fully breaches him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve slows his motion down to a crawl to let him catch his breath and regain some higher brain functions. “What’s that, baby? You tried to say something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky huffs a few times before managing to splutter, “Howareyousofuckincalm?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve barks a laugh, “Baby, you know this is my favorite part! I could probably pound nails with my dick it’s so fuckin hard, but as long as I can keep you on edge like this?... I’m having a great fuckin time!” With that, he squirts on some more lube and resumes fingering him with abandon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he starts teasing the rim with his third finger, Bucky howls a litany of “gonna come, gonna come, gonnacomegonnacomegonnacome!!” right before he does just that. He sounds like he is being tortured with the way that he is screeching. “There you go, baby. That’s it.” Steve works him through it and the aftershocks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Bucky squirms with over sensitivity, he stops pumping his fingers, letting him have a break. He curls up next to him, nuzzling and giving him a few gentle kisses on his ass and back. “uck, you sound so pretty. I cannot wait till I can make you come again.” Bucky just groans in response. His braincells are still floating somewhere in the ether. Steve reaches up with his free hand to push Bucky’s hair off his face. “Hey baby, why don’t you lay on your side, huh? Let that brain get proper circulation.” Bucky grumbles a little but rolls to flop bonelessly against Steve’s side. “There you go, honey; here, why don’t you have some water?” He arches back to the bed-side stand where he has stashed a cup with an honest-to-god bendy straw in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky just stares at it for a minute before puckering his lips and taking a long pull. He sighs in contentment after drinking about a quarter of the liquid, all while Steve’s fingers are still in his ass. A fact he had forgotten until the owner of said fingers takes the cup back, sets it on the table, and then begins oh so slowly to caress his insides again. It is like having a fucking live wire up in there every time he hits Bucky’s prostate.  It’s all Bucky can do to hang on to his fucking sanity because it feels so good. Steve pets his hair with his free hand as two fingers finally become three. Bucky lets out a little moan with each breath, which has synched up with Steve's strokes. He has never felt this good in his life. Nobody has ever taken this kind of time with him or--”Fuck steeeve!” he can’t help but cry out as Steve twists his fingers, lighting him up from the inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the plan, baby. You want it? Or do you want me to keep doing this for a while?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t possibly make a decision when his entire body is focusing on Steve’s fucking magical fingers. He just wants to keep feeling good. He rolls his hips against Steve’s hand and begins a litany of whispered ‘yeah’s’ which makes Steve chuckle against his hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok baby, you’re feeling real good right now, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky groans out an affirmative, twisting his head and shoulders to look at Steve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The attention causes him to slow his fingers to nearly a standstill. “Hi baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky manages a little wave with one hand as he paws awkwardly at Steve’s face with the other, pulling him up for sloppy kisses--which should be bad but makes Steve feel warm all over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gives a few more pumps before pulling away, causing bucky to cry out. “Shhh, it’s ok, baby. I’ll be right back in there.” He quickly wraps and slicks his dick and lines up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky moans wantonly as Steve begins to push into him. He’s always so slow and gentle even when Bucky’s loose and sloppy wet. He always takes such good care of him, even though he’s just a rent boy. Yeah, they’re friends, too, but what he is feeling? He doesn’t just like Steve. He’s fucking in love with him. He knows Steve doesn’t feel the same way. Steve bottoms out and presses their foreheads together tenderly. It’s too much, this feeling bubbling up in him, and suddenly he’s crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve freezes immediately. “Buck? Baby? Am I hurtin’ ya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head, “No, ‘s just a lot, just...” he trails off with a sniffle, wiping his eyes and hiding his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve curls over him, wiping the sweaty hair out of his face. “You want me to stop? Do something else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Please Stevie, it feels so good. I just wanna feel good. With you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, if you’re sure.” He gives an experimental slow roll. Bucky's eyes roll back in ecstasy in time with his motion.. He takes that as an indication and does the move again, again, again, until Bucky is right back on that edge--incapable of higher thought than mewling along with each slow thrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve wants to live the rest of his life here, right here, in this bed with this man. Fuck. He knows this feeling. He hasn’t felt it in over a decade when he and Peggy first got together. He is so head over heels in love with Bucky. The thought pushes him over the edge far faster than he wants, but it is okay becauseBucky rocks his hips counter to Steve’s thrusts and comes just as he is coming down. He gives him a last few rolls and finally stills. Steve leans his forehead against Bucky’s chest. He can’t help his arms shaking a little. He is so fucked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning is a flurry of packing, breakfast, and rushing to catch the train, so they don’t get to talk much. Their seats are in the quiet car so there is no talk happening there either. They both pretend to read with headphones on so they have another excuse not to talk. In this foolish silence,  they work themselves up into a panic about their relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they get back to the city, Bucky grabs his bag and practically runs for the terminal exit. Steve sprints to catch up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky! Wait!” He catches him just as a car pulls up. “I--wait please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky steels himself and turns back to him after handing his bag to the driver. “I’m tired Steve, ok? ‘M just gonna go home and crash before I start my new job tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I just--oh! I forgot to give you this!” Steve turns back to his duffle, rummaging through the side pocket and pulling out a THICK envelope. “I, uh, put some extra in there for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky looks at the envelope Steve is holding out, and his heart breaks a little. This is all just a transaction for him. Yeah, they make each other feel good, but Bucky is the only one who caught feelings beyond friendship. This isn’t Steve’s fault though. Love was never part of the deal. He takes the envelope with a truly fake smile and a little salute before climbing into the car. He manages to not cry until the car pulls away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It isn’t until he is done unpacking that he remembers the envelope. He pulls it out from the bottom of his suit bag where he stashed it once the driver dropped him off. He takes it to his bed and dumps it out. There are five wrapped stacks of one hundred dollar bills, each marked $10,000.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve gave him fifty thousand dollars? FIFTY. THOUSAND. DOLLARS. What the FUCK?!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I Don't Like It Like This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kVjwgehZtg8">title from song by The Radio Dept.:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kVjwgehZtg8</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/sevenmarie/50700595643/in/dateposted-friend/">
    
  </a><br/>
<em>
    <strong>Chapter header art by cassandrasfisher</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve collapses into a puddle the second he steps through the door of his house. FUCK. He is in love with Bucky. This is Not Good. He has never been good at hiding his feelings, and Bucky thinks of him as a friend and CLIENT, not as a boyfriend. This weekend was a huge mistake. But was it though? He remembers Bucky’s face as they danced, his smile lighting up his face. Hell, even Peggy liked him, and she can be a hardass about new people. Fuck. “What am I going to do?” His question is met with the oppressive silence of his empty house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He decides to take a break from seeing Bucky. He feins a cold that weekend and says he has to go out of town the next. He lasts three and half weeks before he caves and calls him. “Hey Buck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Stevie! Look, can I call you back later?” The background is noisy. It’s not a Friday, but is he at Hydra?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh, sure, whenever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Kay, bye. Miss you!” with that he disconnects.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve just stares at his phone. If Bucky was at the club on a non-performance night, does that mean he was meeting another client? Steve feels a little sick to his stomach at the thought. Then he gets angry but not at Bucky or even the situation. He is so pissed at HIMSELF!  What right does he have to feel sick that Bucky is out with someone else? He isn’t his property! FUCK. He has been such an idiot about this! He spends about an hour raging at himself for trying to distance when what he wanted was the opposite. He comes to the conclusion that he can’t do this anymore. He needs to break it off with Bucky in order to try and salvage their friendship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He vows to talk to him asap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky doesn’t call until the next afternoon. “Hey, Stevie! Can I come see you? I got some news, and I gotta tell somebody!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh, sure, Buck. I’ve been wanting to talk to you, too. Want to meet at Brower Park?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. See you in....40 minutes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing.” He hangs up and drops his head in his hands. He has forty minutes left before he may lose Bucky altogether.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is sitting on his porch when Bucky bounds up the steps. “Hey Steve!” Bucky pulls him into a hug, which he returns stiffly “Aww, are ya mad at me? Sorry about yesterday. I had to take Becca for an interview at that new school. And guess what?! They’re giving her a scholarship! Full ride! It’s gonna help her so much!” He claps in excitement. “Isn’t that great, Stevie? We all went out to celebrate last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve just stares at him in dawning horror. What he is about to do just crystallises as the right thing in his head. He shakes himself, noticing Bucky’s concerned look. “Sorry, I just? Can we? Just like take a walk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky looks at him for a moment before pasting on a smile. “Sure, pal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk in silence, stopping for coffees and wandering around until they end up at Steve’s house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky excitedly runs up on the porch. “Steve you got a swing!” He plops down on it and begins rocking. “Oh, it’s nice! My Ma used to have one, but Becca and I broke it fighting over who got to sit on it. Ma had to tell Dad there was a windstorm that knocked it down or he’d probably have killed me...” he trails off, noticing Steve is not listening. He is leaning against the railing and staring into his coffee cup. Bucky reaches out  and pulls him over by his belt loops. ”What’s up, Stevie? You seem agitated.” He gives a saucy wink. “Wanna quick beej to take the edge off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve looks pained and pulls away only to begin pacing. “Look, Buck, I can still give you the money, if you’ll let me, until you are out of debt with Pierce, or whenever, but...” Steve straightens his spine, steeling his nerves, turns, and forces himself to look Bucky in the eye. “I don’t think it’s right for me to see you anymore—as a client.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky freezes, mouth agape. “What? But? Stevie?” his voice sounds so small.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hard-earned resolve almost melts, but he girds himself, “It has become inappropriate. I realize now that I can’t keep holding you at arm's length as a client while simultaneously letting you in as a friend.” He clears his throat of the emotion that has become lodged there. “You have become more important to me than I ever thought possible.” He squares his jaw. “I think it is time for me to choose between sex and friendship, and I choose friendship. Hopefully you will let m—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Bucky interrupts him, holding his index finger over his mouth. “Y—you’remyonlyclient!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait. What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky licks his lips nervously for a moment. ”You’re my only client.” He continues in a rush, “I used the money you paid me for Tony’s wedding to pay off the rest of my loan with Pierce, much to his consternation. He was so pissed when I told him I was quitting!” He chuckles at the memory before shaking his head, “Anyways, with my signing bonus and the full time gig at Wakanda Tech, I even got enough coming in to help pay my Ma’s mortgage. Hell, she even kicked out my old man! Anyway, I didn’t need the money anymore... and I—I stopped seeing all my clients...except you.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span>Steve gapes at him for nearly a full minute. “But why? Why still see me if you don’t need to?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Steve, honey, I don’t need the money. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted the clients. I just want you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blushes and looks at the floor. “I was worried that you would stop seeing me. You always insisted on paying, so I thought maybe you didn’t want a relationship?” He looks up at Steve with puppy eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve chucks him under the chin. “Oh, sweetheart. I always paid because it was the only way I could get you to let me help you. I told ya back on day one that I’d take care of you if you’d let me. I’d still do it, too! But I don’t have to take care of you, do I?” He takes Bucky’s face in both his hands, tilting it up for eye contact. “Bucky, I’m so proud of you. You did it all on your own. You got outta debt and are helping your Ma. I’m so happy for you.” Bucky has started crying a little during his speech so he kisses the tears off of his cheeks. “I love you and wanna be in a relationship with you. If you’ll still have me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love? You love me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Buck, I love ya awful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Steve,” he pulls him into his lap. “Me, too. Have for months. Love you, I mean. Like I obviously love myself...you know what? Nevermind, can you just kiss me now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Steve does. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Epilogue (lol):</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky moves in with Steve and they are blissfully happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The end. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and we're done! SOOOO many thanks to the NaSBB mods for putting this together, it seriously was smooth as butter! also to deisderium for the cheerleading! and to my friend Carolyn for Beta reading (and seriously, y'all she had to wade through my horrendous grammar, she deserves a gold medal or something)!<br/>Plus you guys! Carolyn made Steve’s jazz playlist from their dinner date!!  <a href="%E2%80%9C"> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3FdmRx0JIUHqCTS2vPnBdE </a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>